


Alone is What Protects Me

by Pyracantha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alone is what I have. Alone protects me.” - Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone is What Protects Me

  
HD version [Here](http://i.imgur.com/jBDjY3y.jpg)


End file.
